My All
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: A story about a teacher and a affair with a student.ChloeJason.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Take's place Season 4. Jason and Lana never met. Jason is the new football coach and Chloe is the one that steals his heart. They have a secret affair from everyone. This is my story for them.**

**P.S. Some things may have been changed.**

"So you happy about starting the new school year?" Clark asked Chloe.

"Yeah. I mean I get to run the Torch again since I'm not dead." She joked.

"How you can run the Torch and get straight A's I'll never know." Lois said.

"You know I was thinking of trying out for the football team this year." Clark said.

"You should! You've been wanting to do that for a while now." Chloe said.

"There's just one problem." He said.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Dad doesn't want me to try out." He said.

"Why?" Lois asked shocked.

"He has concerns."

"Oh!" Lois said getting it.

"It's not like your going to kill anyone." Chloe joked.

"Try out practice is after school. Lois can you cover for me?" Clark asked.

"Sure. I think it's great Clark. You get to show of your moves." She said playfully hitting his arm.

"Chloe, will you stay and watch?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. I have to clean some stuff out of the Torch Room."

"See you guys later." Clark said going to class.

"I still can't believe he's actually trying out for the football team." Chloe said.

"Why?"

"Because ever since I've known him he hasn't really been able to follow through."

"Got it. By the way have you seen the new Coach?"

"No."

"He's so hot!"

"Lois!" Chloe said shocked.

"I'm just saying it's nice to see some fresh blood." she said grinning.

ooooooo

After school Chloe watch Clark from the bleachers while doing her homework. Clark was pretty good. Better than some of the guys on the team. She decided to pack her things in her backpack and walked down to the field.

"Clark!" She yelled.

"What'd you think?" He asked panting.

"You've got some moves superboy."

"Yeah he does." A cute blonde guy said walking towards them.

"Chloe, this is Coach Teague." Clark said introducing them.

"So your the new Coach." She said.

"And your the famous Chloe Sullivan that runs the Torch. Heard a lot about you." Jason said.

"Good things I hope."

"Very good." he said grinning.

She looked at him in shock. "So is Clark going to make the team?"

"He's already on. I don't know why you didn't try out years ago." Jason said to him.

"I have a complicated life." Clark said.

"I bet." Chloe said.

"Kent see you tommorrow for practice. Chloe, it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Jason went back on the field.

"Clark your a natural." Chloe said.

"Yeah well." He joked.

"Am I giving you a ride home?"

"Yeah. Let me shower real quick."

"Take your time. I left something in the Torch."

"Meet you at your car then." He said jogging to the showers.

Chloe went into the Torch room and was shocked at what she saw. Her computer was trashed and papers were everywhere.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

"What happened here?" Coach Teague asked shocked.

"Someone trashed my stuff." She knew who it was to.

"I'll call the police."

"You don't have to. I already know who did this."

"Who?"

"I can't say. But I am going to have to report it in order to get a new computer from the school."

"I'll stay." He offered.

ooooo

1 hour later after the police came Chloe was fed up. She told Clark what had happened and he went home by himself. She stayed after to clean up. Coach Teague was there helping her straight up all the papers that were everywhere.

"You really didn't have to stay." She said. It was 5:30p.m.

"Had to. What if the person that did this came back?"

"I've been in worse situations besides this."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Long story." She said. "I should get going. I didn't realize how late it was."

"I'll walk you to your car since it's dark out."

"So how do you like Smallville?"

"It's small."

They were at her car.

"Well thanks for your help."

"Chloe, there's something that I've been wanting to do to you since I saw you earlier."

"What?"

"This." He said and kissed her. He pulled back smiling. "I normally wouldn't do that but there's something about you that's driving me crazy."

"I don't know what to say."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes. It's just I've never done anything like this before."

"Me neither."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Take's place Season 4. Jason and Lana never met. Jason is the new football coach and Chloe is the one that steals his heart. They have a secret affair from everyone. This is my story for them.**

**P.S. Some things may have been changed.**

It had been one month since they've been together. Jason and Chloe was always at his apartment when they weren't at school. She was the happiest that she ever was.

"Hey Chloe are we going to do something tonight?" Lois asked.

"You mean after the football game?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we could have a girls night in. Big brownie fest at the Kents."

"I don't know. I have to study,."

"You'd get straight A's even if you didn't study." Lois accused.

"I'll see alright?" I have to get to class.

ooooooo

Chloe was in her English class when she got a note.

"Chloe?" Mr. Richardson said.

"Yeah?"

"Your supposed to be down at the prinicples office."

Chloe got her bags and went wondering what it was. She as halfway down the hall when she saw Jason. He grinned at her then walked up to her.

"What are you doing out of class? Ditching?" He said joking.

"I got a note from the principle. You don't think anyone knows do you?"

"No. Don't worry about it. Your going to be at the game tonight right?"

"Yeah."

Jason looked around in the halls to make sure no one was there and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight." He said walking away.

She went to the office and was surprised to se Lex there. "Lex, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I should warn you that my father's getting out."

"How?"

"I guess he pulled some strings with his money. I just thought I'd warn you."

"Does this mean he's going to try to kill us again?" she groaned.

Lex just loooked at her.

ooooooo

At lunch.

"I can't believe they let him out!" Clark said angry. "What the hell are they thinking?"

"He's powerful Clark." Chloe said.

"Yeah but a month ago he had someone trash the Torch room. Thiis is getting to weird."

"This meatloaf tastes like plywood." She said pushing the tray away.

"How can they get away with serving food like this?" Lois asked as she sat down.

"How come you got it then?" Clark asked.

"I didn't want to feel left out."

Chloe saw Jason walk. He gave her a look that only she knew and grabbed some chips and soda.

"Chloe." Lois said.

"What?"

"What were you just thinking about?"

"Lionel's getting out of jail." Clark said.

"What? He tried to kill two people! One was his own son!" she cried.

"Lex, came by and told me." Chloe said watching as Jason was looking worried at her. She shook her head and he left.

"When will this nightmare ever end!" Lois said hitting her head on the table.

"DId I miss something?" Clark asked.

"She has to write a 20 page report for English and it's due in a week." Chloe said.

"Only one week? That's kind of harsh." Clark said.

"Lois." Chloe said.

Lois looked back up and rubbed her forehead. "That hurt."

"If you don't tell him I will." Chloe said.

"I had a month to do it." Lois said.

"Lois! My parents will be mad if you get a F while your living with us." Clark said.

"I know! I'm freakiing! We have to do a report on our favorite book and tell what it's about. But 20 pages! I don't even own a book!"

"Lois, quit freaking out. Your starting to get scarey." Chloe said.

"Your right. I guess I better go find a proper book. This sucks!" She said leaving.

"You know I'm going to go through hell tonight?" Clark asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said laughing.

ooooooo

They were all at the game. Chloe was sitting with the Kent's. She thought she was going to go deaf because Mr. Kent wouldn't stop cheering. She thought it was funny.

"Chloe." Lex said.

"Lex, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't want to miss Clark with the game. I mean he is the main player right now." He said sitting down next to her.

"Does this visit have to so with Lionel?"

"No. Friendly visit. Chloe, I was wanting to ask you something but I didn't know how."

"What?"

He took her hand and held it. "Would you like to have dinner sometime?"

She looked at the field and saw that Jason looked pissed. She'd never seen him look like that and it scared her. She quickly snatched her hand back. "Lex, I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?'

"I'm sort of seeing someone right now."

"Who?" He asked shocked.

"I can't say. I'm sorry Lex. I've got to go." She said getting up.

"Chloe, your leaving?" Mrs. Kent asked shocked.

"Yeah. I've got homework to do. Tell Clark that I'm sorry."

"He'll understand." Mr. Kent said.

Chloe went to her car and drove to her apartment. She didn't want to face Jason for some reason.

oooooooo

It was 10:30p.m. when Jason went into her apartment. They had keys for their places.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't know that Lex was going to act like that."

"I believe you. I'm just so crazy about you that it makes me angry when I see another guy touching you. Other than Clark." He said smiling. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Let's just forget it."

"Agreed. So you think baby Luthor has a crush on you?" He joked.

"We're friends nothing more. I promise. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. "That's good to know." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Take's place Season 4. Jason and Lana never met. Jason is the new football coach and Chloe is the one that steals his heart. They have a secret affair from everyone. This is my story for them.**

**P.S. Some things may have been changed.**

They fell asleep in bed with the tv doing the snowy thing. Chloe, woke up to use the bathroom and felt Jason's arm across her chest. He was laying on his stomach and he had a funny snor. She tried not to laugh as she moved his arm . She looked at the clock it read 1:30 a.m. She went to the bathroom and screamed. Jason came running in there.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked worried.

She turned on the light.

'Your next' Was written in blood on her bathroom mirror.

"How did anyone get in here?" Jason asked shocked.

"I don't know."

"I'm going to call the police."

"Jason, no."

"Chloe, your life is being threatened!"

"The police can't do anything! They couldn't help me before! I have to call Lex."

"Because he would know what to do?" Jason said sarcastically.

"Lex, can help. He helped me before." She said dialing his number. Jason took the phone out of her hand. "Jason!"

"You are not calling, Lex! The Luthor's are ruining your life! Lionel, killed your father but you trust Lex!"

"Lex, isn't anything like Lionel. That's why he tried to kill his own son before he had him admitted. Jason, if we're going to be together we're going to need Lex's help." She begged.

"Why don't you get Clark to help? I'd rather have him than Lex." His eyes were pleading with her.

"Clark, can't help me with this. He tried before and-" She took the phone from Jason and dialed Lex's emergancy contact number.

"Your making a mistake." Jason said

"I already did when Lionel fooled me." She said dialing.

ooooooo

"Chloe, there was no way my father was in your apartment last night." Lex said. "He hasn't gotten released yet.

They were in the Torch room.

"Lex we both know he's responsible for it."

"Yeah. Chloe, why don't you stay with me? I can keep a eye on you."

"No Lex. I'm not going to be hiding."

"You won't. You'll be safer."

"Like when Lionel tried to poison you?"

"Okay you got me. Call me if anything else happens."

"Promise."

"Clark." Lex said leaving the room.

"What's Lex doing here?" Clark askes shocked.

"Lionel threatened me last night."

"How?"

"Left a message on my bathroom mirror. Even though he hasn't been released yet I know it was him. Lex warned me yesterday."

"Oh well. Can't win them all." Clark said.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked. He wasn't acting like Clark.

"Yeah. It's good to know that you have Lex to watch out for you. The question is who's going to watch out for him." Clark said leaving the room.

oooooo

"Have you seen, Clark?" Chloe asked Lois at lunch.

"Yes. He's being an ass today. He's not acting like himself."

"That's what I thought."

"Maybe it's a male pms or something."

"No matter how Clark feels he'd never talk like that."

"Everyone has to vent once in a while."

Jason walked in the cafeteria and he looked at Chloe. She gave her a look before leaving.

"Lois, I have to go."

"Your still helping me with my paper tonight right?" She said panicing.

"I promise." Chloe said before making her way to Jason's office.

She made sure no one was around before going in.

"You came." Jason said.

"What's going on? Did Lionel do something else?"

"No, Clark."

"What'd he do?"

"He quit the team."

She was shocked. "He did?"

"He's my best player and he quits! It was like he was a completly different person!"

"Something weirds going on."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to the Kents after school. I'm just going to pray that Clark isn't home."

"Chloe, I know I've only been here a couple of months but I know that wasn't the real Clark."

"No. It wasn't." She said agreeing. "I'll call you." She looked around to make sure no one was around and gave him a quick peck before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Take's place Season 4. Jason and Lana never met. Jason is the new football coach and Chloe is the one that steals his heart. They have a secret affair from everyone. This is my story for them.**

**P.S. Some things may have been changed.**

Chloe decided to skip last period and drove over to the Kents. She thought it'd be better if Clark was there. She got out of her car and saw Mr. Kent working on a tractor. He looked up and was surprised that she was there.

"Chloe, what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He said joking.

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you about, Clark."

"What did he do this time?"

"Have you noticed that he's been acting weird today?"

"Yeah. Saying stuff that isn't like him."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that I should sell the farm to Lionel Luthor and left for school. Something's going on with him and I don't know what it is."

"Clark, said something to me today that made me think."

"What'd he say?"

"He told me it was good that I had Lex watching out for me for Lionel but he said who was going to watch Lex."

"Your right. Lex is like his best friend. Not that I ever liked him but I know he's nothing like his father."

"Don't tell Clark that I stopped by. I don't want to cause any problems." She begged.

"Don't worry, Chloe. If he does anything else let me know."

"Promise." She said getting in her car and driving to her next stop.

oooooo

Chloe was led to where Lionel was at. She took one look at him and knew something wasn't right. He looked up in shock at her.

"Chloe? Thank god your here!"

This wasn't like Lionel at all. "Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me, Clark."

"Clark?" She said shocked. "What happened?"

"I don't know. This morning I woke up in here. I started freaking until I looked in the mirror."

"How could he do this?"

"I don't know. I heard a ringing noise in my ear yesterday."

"I hate to say this, Clark but you make Lionel look normal."

"Scared me too."

"Don't worry, Clark. I'm going to warn your parents."

"DId I do anything or say anything bad?"

"I saw your dad and he said that you told him to sell the farm."

"Be careful, Chloe."

"I will."

She walked out to the parking lot when her phone started to ring.

"Where the hell are you?" Jason asked freaking out.

"What's wrong?"

"Clark tried to strangle me!"

"That's not, Clark."

"I know he would never try to kill me! What the hells going on?"

"I'll tell you I promise."

"Where are you?" He asked again.

"I'm at the library." She lied.

"No your not. You were never a good liar."

"I'm not. Just trust me."

"Be careful." He hung up.

"Why does everyone have to keep saying that?" She asked annoyed.

ooooooooo

She went back to the Torch and booted up the computer. She got out her cell and dialed Mr. Kents.

"Chloe, did you find anything?"

"It's not, Clark. It's Lionel."

"WHAT?"  
"He switched bodies somehow. I just came back from seeing Clark at the prison."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. Just be careful. Don't let Lionel know that we're on to him."

"Got it. Thanks, Chloe." He hung up.

She looked up and saw Jason walk in.

"How much did you here?"

Jason had hand prints on his neck.

"Enough to know that it wasn't, Clark."

"It was so weird seeing him like that."

"Don't worry."

"What if he does something to you?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll be with you tonight after helping, Lois."

"Cancle."

"I can't. Lois, needs my help. He won't try anything with the Kents there."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"You just bring it out in me." She said kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Take's place Season 4. Jason and Lana never met. Jason is the new football coach and Chloe is the one that steals his heart. They have a secret affair from everyone. This is my story for them.**

**P.S. Some things may have been changed.**

Lois opened the front door looking kind of pissed.

"What happened?"

"Clark."

"What'd he do now?"

Lois looked around to make sure Clark wasn't around. "He walked in on me in the shower!" she whispered.

"What?!"

"He said he thought someone left the water running. Asshole."

"Did he do anything else?"

"Just stared at me for what seemed like forever when it was only a few seconds!"

"Did you tell the, Kents?"

"No. I don't want Jonathon to kill Clark. Something's off with him. It's like he can't control himself."

"Yeah. Hey we better get started on that paper right?"

Two hours later her cell phone rang. She looked at it and it was Jason.

"You still with Lois?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Just wanted to hear your voice."

"Your so sweet."

Lois gave her a look and smiled.

"Your still coming over afterwards right?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I have something planned."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself. Go back to helping Lois with her paper." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Lois grinned.

"Someone."

"It's not that mysterious guy that you've been seeing for the past couple of months is it?"

"Yeah."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Does he go to our school?"

"Lois. I can't say."

"Then he does."

"Please. I'd tell you if I could but I can't."

"I won't push. You'll tell me when your ready."

"Thanks."

"Whoever he his he must be good to keep you smiling all the time. Before I never knew that you could smile." She joked.

"Very funny. I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Make sure the doors locked." Lois joked.

Chloe, went upstairs and walked past Clark's room. She was tempted to go in but decided against it. She did what she had to do and when she walked by the Kents room she saw something move on the side of the bed. She went in and saw Jonathon and Martha tied up with rope hands and feet.

"Oh my god." She said. "Are you guys alright?"

They nodded their heads yes. "I'm going to get a box cutter. I'll be right back." She ran downstairs and stopped when she saw Lois knocked out. She had blood on the side of her face.

"Ms. Sullivan." Clark said.

"What are you going to do?'

"I thought about killing all of the Kents. Clark wouldn't be able to live with himself waking up finding everyone in his house murdered with their blood on his hands."

"This isn't about the Kent's."

"It's about everyone that's done me wrong in this town."

"Lois, hasn't done anything to you."

"That's why I just knocked her out. But you and Lex are the thorn in my side." He said stalking up to her. He cornered her against the counter. "But I can tell you there's some things that I would love to do you." He said placing his hand on the side of her face.

"Your sick."

"But at least I'm honest."

He kissed her roughly and she struggled against him.

"Get your hands off of her." Lex said.

Clark/Lionel pulled away from her. "Son. So nice to see you. I get to kill two birds with one stone."

"I've got something for you."

"What?"

"Catch." Lex tossed him a metor rock and Lionel tried dogging it but it hit him.

"No!" He yelled and passed out.

"You okay Chloe?" Lex asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"The people at the prison told be that my father was acting different. I went to see him to find out that it was, Clark. I thought it was weird when I heard the stories that Clark was doing."

"Lois, is going to be pissed when she wakes up." Chloe said.

"Did my father do anything to her?"

"She said he caught her in the shower."

Lex shook his head. "It's never going to stop."

"Yes it will. Evil dies eventually. The Kents!" She remembered.

"What about them?"

"Their tied upstairs!"

"I'll go get them." He said going upstairs.

Just then Clark started to move.

"Clark?" She asked.

"Chloe. It's good to see you. And be back in my body."

ooooooo

"What happened to you?" Jason asked when he saw Chloe's hair sticking out everywhere.

"Oh. We got Clark back to normal." She said running her hand through her hair.

"So I don't have to worry about him trying to kill me anymore?"

"For the time being. I feel sorry for him though."

"Why?"

"Lois said he caught her in the shower."

He laughed. "He's a dead man."

"I just want to forget about this and have a nice quiet evening."

"With a few perks." Jason said grinning. They started kissing.

**A/N: Okay just so you know Chloe know's about Clark's powers and so does Jason. I'm not going to be making Jason out as the bad guy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Take's place Season 4. Jason and Lana never met. Jason is the new football coach and Chloe is the one that steals his heart. They have a secret affair from everyone. This is my story for them.**

**P.S. Some things may have been changed.**

"What time is it?" Chloe groaned.

Jason looked over at the clock on his nightstand. "6:30a.m."

"Maybe I should call in sick today."

"That's a good one." Jason smirked.

"I don't want to get up." She moaned.

"Too bad." He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen area. "Coffee black." Handing her a coffee mug.

"What would I do without you?"

"Not smile."

"Jerk."

ooooo

Chloe walked into the Torch room to find Lex sitting on her desk.

"Lex. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"I don't know, Lex."

"It has nothing to do with my father." He promised.

"Hey Chloe, I got a B+ on the paper!" Lois said waving it in front of her face. "Hello."

"Hi."

"That's great, Lois. What did Clark say when you showed him?"

"He nearly fainted. Serves him right. Anyways I was going to by you lunch at the Talon after school for helping me. You in?"

"Yeah."

"Great. See you after school." Lois said leaving.

"Is she usually perky?" Lex asked.

"Not really. What did you need help with?"

"This." He said handing her a paper.

She opened it and looked shocked. "Your Will?" She asked wide eyed.

"Yeah. In case something happens to me I want you to be in charge of it."

"You think somethings going to happen?"

"I want to be prepared just in case. How's the new computer treating you?"

"Great. Thanks Lex."

Just then Jason walked in surprised to see Lex there.

"Chloe, I'm here for the interview for the football team." Jason said.

"I'll see you, Chloe." Lex said walking out.

Jason closed the door and closed the blinds. "What was he doing here?"

"He handed me his Will."

"That's weird. Why you?"

"I guess because I'd be the only one that knew what really happened to him." She said softly.

"You coming by tonight?"

"Of course. You should know me by now. Why?'

"I have a little something planned." He said grinning.

"You say that every night." She laughd.

"But this time I mean it." He was going to kiss her when Clark walked in.

"Clark." Chloe said.

"How you feeling, Clark?" Jason asked.

"Normal. Or close to." He said smiling.

"So, your going to be ready for pratice after school then?" Jason asked.

"Yep."

"Speaking of which I better get back to the gym." Jason said leaving.

Clark looked a little weird. "What?" Chloe asked.

"How come you just didn't tell me?"

"About what?"

"You and Coach." He whispered.

Chloe shut the door. "How'd you know/?"

"I heard you guys before I came in. My hearing remember?"

"I hate you sometime's. Please don't tell anyone." She begged.

"My lips are-" He mimicked with a fake zipper over his lips. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since school started."

"Wow. I had no idea. Either you guys are really good or I'm really dumb."

"I chose the dumb part." She said smiling.

"Does Lois know?"

"Nope."

"Wow. I feel special. I better get to class. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called leaving the room.

"Too late."

ooooooooooo

After school she was at the Talon with Lois.

"What did the Kent's say when you showed them your paper?"

"Same thing Clark did.I wish I had my camera." Lois said laughing.

Just then the door opened and Jason walked in. He gave Chloe a look that she couldn't quiet place. She shrugged it off.

"Chloe, lets do a girls night thing. It's friday night." Lois said.

For some reason Chloe could feel Jason's gaze on her back.

"I have plans." She said. Why was she feeling so weird?

"With that mysterious guy of yours?"

"Yeah."

"You know one of these days I'm going to figure out who it is."

"Not anytime soon." Chloe said smiling.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"Coach Teague keeps looking at us." Lois whispered.

Chloe turned around and Jason gave her a look before leaving.

"That is weird." She said.

**A/N: Can you guess what's going to happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Take's place Season 4. Jason and Lana never met. Jason is the new football coach and Chloe is the one that steals his heart. They have a secret affair from everyone. This is my story for them.**

**P.S. Some things may have been changed.**

Chloe, went to Jason's apartment.

"Jason?" She called. She looked in the bathroom and the bedroom. She didn't see him anywhere. She decided to go back to her place. She went in and the light flicked on scaring her. "Jason? You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." He said coming out of the shadow.

"What was with you today at the Talon? Lois saw you."

"What I can date you but I can't be in the same room as you?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

He was acting funny.

"How come Lex has been calling you?" He said walking up to her causing her to back off.

"What are you talking about?"

"This."

He hit the PLAY button on her machine and Lex's voice came on. "I know you said that you were seeing somebody but I'm not sure if it's an excuse not to see me. I'll talk to you later. Bye Chloe.' END OF MESSAGES.

"Jason, you know Lex saved me from his father. We're just friends."

"He wouldn't have to come around you if it wasn't for his father in the first place. I mean you trust a man who's father tried to kill you twice?"

"Jason, what the hell is wrong with you/?"

"I'm angry that the one person that I care about and is willing to risk my career for is cheating on me!"

"That's not true!"

"I don't get it. Fist Clark. Then me. Now Lex. You can't keep one guy for too long can you."

Chloe slapped him across the face. "How dare you!"

"Your going to wish you never done that." He said with an evil look.

"Jason, something's seriously wrong with you."

"I'm fine. I never felt better until I find out my girlfriend is cheating on me!" He grabbed her roughly.

"Let me go!"

"NO!"

She kicked him in his knee and he let go long enough for her to run out of her apartment and into her car. She decided to drive over to Clark's. She knew that was Jason but she never seen him like that before.

"Clark!" She ran up to the loft.

"Chloe, what happened are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Something's happened to, Jason. He's acting all stalker crazy I don't know what to do!"

"Calm donw." Clark said hugging her. "We'll figure this out." He started rubbing her back up and down.

"Clark?" She looked up at him and pulled away. "It got you too."

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm not acting stalker crazy." He said joking.

"The football team."

"What?"

"Something's wrong with you guys. You need to be tested."

"Chloe, we're fine. Besides Coach Teague isn't really a football player."

"Clark, you've been my best friend. For some reason It's not having a strong affect on you like, Jason."

"Becasue I'm not your boyfriend, Chloe. He his."

"We're going to Lex's."

"Why?"

"Becasue he can help."

"Jason, was right. You do have a thing for him."

She looked up at Clark in shock. "When did you talk to him?"

"He called me right before you got here."

Chloe was about to run out of the loft when Jonathon appeared.

"Chloe, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I've got to go."

She ran to her car.

oooooooo

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Lex asked.

"Something's wrong with the football team and Coach Teague."

"What do you mean?"

"Their acting all weird even, Clark."

"Weird how?"

"Like possessive weird."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah it's some kind of chemical that has to do with the metor's. Somehow it's in the teams water."

"Do you know how to fix it?"

"Heat. When your body gets hot and everything sweats out. You need to put in back in what you sweat out."

"So anything?"

"Like next to a fireplace or a stove anything."

"Thought I'd find you here." Jason said stepping in pointing a gun at Lex.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Take's place Season 4. Jason and Lana never met. Jason is the new football coach and Chloe is the one that steals his heart. They have a secret affair from everyone. This is my story for them.**

**P.S. Some things may have been changed.**

"Jason, put the gun down." Chloe said.

"He deserves to be shot! Coming on to another guys-"

Chloe cut him off. "Jason! Now isn't the time!" She pleaded. She didn't want Lex to know about them.

Just then Jason was knocked unconcious. A guard grabbed the gun away.

"You okay Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes. Take Mr. Teague to the lab and give him the antidote." Lex said.

"Yes sir." Two more men came in and took Jason to the lab.

"Will he be okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. So will the rest of the team. Don't worry. Coach Teague probably won't remember much."

"Probably better that way. Thanks Lex."

ooooooooooo

Later that night Chloe was sleeping in Jason's bed when she felt someone slip in beside her.

"Glad to have you back to normal." Chloe said turning to face him.

"I'm sorry if I said or did anything to hurt you. It was like I couldn't control myself."

"It's okay. We just need to go one week without something bad happening."

"Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her. "Maybe we could go away for Thanksgiving vacation."

"Where?"

"Some where we won't have to hide."

"But I promised the Kents I'd have Thanksgiving with them. I'm sure I can get Clark to squeeze you in as a guest."

"I guess. Long as I can spend Thanksgiving with you." He said kissing her.

"Good thing vacation starts tomorrow." She laughed as he rolled her over on the bed.

oooooooooo

They spent the whole day lying in bed watching tv or and eating.

"I could get used to this." Chloe said.

"What me hand feeding you?"

"That and the other stuff." She smirked.

"Chloe Sullivan. I didn't think you were that kind of girl."

"There's some things about you that still surprises me."

"Like what?"

"The way you care about me so much."

"You just bring the best out in me." They started kissing again when her cell phone rang. "Don't answer it. He begged.

She looked at the phone. "It's Mrs. Kent."

"Okay. She's fine." He joked.

She playfully hit his arm. "Mrs. Kent? Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow."

"What'd she want?"

"She wants me to bring rolls tomorrow."

"Good thing because you can't cook."

"You can't cook either." She shot back.

"True. But I'm great with takeout menus."

"And other things."

ooooooo

The next day they went to the Kent's but arrived seperately. Chloe went in finding all the guys sitting in the living room watching a football game and yelling. She saw Jason hi five Clark.

"Looks like their having fun." Chloe said walking in the kitchen.

"You should have heard them 30 minutes ago." Lois drawled.

"Did you bring the rolls?" Martha asked.

"Yep." Chloe handed her the bag. "Need help with anything?"

"I know that your not that good of a cook." Martha said.

"Neither is Lois but she's helping."

"I was kidding. You can mash up potatoes can't you? I already poured the milk and butter in." Martha said.

"Yeah." Chloe grabbed the ricer and started mashing them. "Smooth or smooth with clumps?"

"Smooth with clumps." Martha said.

The guys cheered again.

"I'm surprised Lana's not here." Lois said.

"She's having Thanksgiving with her Aunt." Martha said.

The door bell rang revealing Lex. Chloe saw Jason give him a look before Lex came over to them with a Peacan Pie.

"Thank you so much for inviting me Mrs. Kent." Lex said.

"Couldn't have you spending Thanksgiving alone. And you brought my favorite pie."

Chloe finished mashing. "I've got to use the restroom real quick." Chloe said going upstairs. Jason followed and they locked them selfs in the bathroom.

"You are one very notty girl, Chloe Sullivan." Jason said grinning.

"I just wanted a few minutes alone with you before we started eating." She said kissing him.

"Well you just better save room for dessert later." He said slapping her butt slightly before walking back out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Take's place Season 4. Jason and Lana never met. Jason is the new football coach and Chloe is the one that steals his heart. They have a secret affair from everyone. This is my story for them.**

**P.S. Some things may have been changed.**

Chloe walked in the Torch finding Jason there waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Someone told on us. I got fired."

"Who?"

"My guess would be, Lex."

"Lex, wouldn't do it. He doesn't even know about us."

"Are you sure? The Luthor's seem to know everyone's secrets in this town."

"Jason, I'm so sorry."

"Chloe, I love you. I lost my job for you and I can tell you that it was worth it."

"This isn't fair."

"They also want a small hearing with us."

"But your already fired. What's the point?"

"They want to hear it from you if I forced myself on you."

"That's crazy."

"I've got to go get my stuff out of the office. The hearings after school." He kissed her and walked out.

"Hey Chloe. Is Jason, okay?" Clark asked walking in.

"He got fired." She said.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I swear I never said anything to anyone."

"I know, Clark. There's a hearing after school. I have to speak on Jason's behalf."

"Well I can tell you that I know he does care about you. Any guy that's willing to risk his career for someone has got to be worth it."

"Thanks, Clark."

ooooooooooo

Chloe hated it. Everyone kept on looking at her and she could hear them whispering. Finally the day was over and she made her way to the principles office.

"Ms. Sullivan. Right on time." The principle said.

Chloe sat down next to Jason.

"I have to tell you I'm surprised in you, Chloe."

"I know. We didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A week after school started." Jason said.

"I'm sorry to have fired you, Jason. You brought the Crows their best game years." The prinicple said.

"I loved what I did sir but I also love, Chloe."

"At least your honest. Chloe, I'm going to have to suspend you for a couple of weeks."

"I understand."

"And your fired from the Torch."

Jason gripped her hand. "It seems fair sir." Chloe said.

"I hope this works out for you two. Don't make me fire our best assistant coach for nothing. You may leave."

They walked outside to Jason's car. "What now?" She asked.

"Well we both lost our jobs. We are together but we're both paying rent for two places."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Chloe, I want you to move in with me."

"Sure. The secrets out. We can act like a real couple now in front of people." She said smiling.

"Who put this note on my car?" Jason asked.

"Don't look at me."

He opened it then handed her the paper. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well I know who got us fired."

"Who?"

"Lionel Luthor."

**The End**


End file.
